In recent years, a technique that enables an application delivered via a network such as the Internet to be executed simultaneous with a reproduction of a broadcast content has been known. As such a technique, a technique called hybrid broadcast broadband TV (hereinafter, referred to as “HbbTV”) is known. As a standard of HbbTV, “ETSI TS 102 796” (see Non-patent Literature 1) has been developed in Europe. Further, the standard “ARIB STD-B23” (see Non-patent Literature 2) conforming thereto has been developed also in our country.
For example, in a system in which an application is executed simultaneous with a reproduction of a broadcast content as in HbbTV, a life cycle of an application from an activation to an end is managed by a data structure called AIT (Application Information Table) section superimposed on a broadcast content. An information terminal that has acquired the AIT section controls the application based on an application control code included in the AIT section.
Moreover, there is an XML-AIT described in an XML format as a format optimal for providing information related to an application to a receiver using a communication network such as the Internet, the XML-AIT including information equivalent to a broadcast AIT section.